Unexpected
by sunnyamazing
Summary: CHAPTER 5 NOW UP! Set after Episode 460  When Sam leaves Phil and goes on leave, an unexpected figure from the past comes back to try and help them reconnect! Possibly complete!
1. Chapter 1

**Unexpected**

DS Phil Hunter, sat at bar, he wasn't sure where. But at that moment he couldn't care less. Today had been one of the worst days of his life, horrible, terrible, heart breaking and depressing. The woman he loved and he had only told her so less than 24 hours earlier, had not only dumped him, but had taken leave to get away from him. The woman was DS Samantha Nixon, his colleague at Sun Hill. He would never have left her, she was the one for him, he was sure of it and he knew that he loved her. But now she was gone and he was alone, with his beer and crisps and her words replaying over and over in his head "It's never going to work" and "I don't want to lose you… as a mate". A mate, that's all she wanted to see him as, he loved her and she just wanted a friend. She had left him, kissed him, hugged him and left him at the top of the stairs. He felt broken in two or maybe even a million pieces. He wasn't used to this situation, he was usually the one doing the dumping or even perhaps the cheating, now that he knew what it was like perhaps he would be more careful.

"Phil, Phil Hunter" came a familiar voice from across the bar. He looked up and he saw the face of his ex-wife Cindy, she was walking towards him and amazingly she was smiling at him. The last time they had seen each other, a smile was not exchanged.

"Hey Cindy" he replied somewhat slurred.

"Hi Phil, I knew it was you, what are you doing here all alone? That isn't like you. Where is your latest squeeze?" she asked somewhat sarcastically.

"No, I know its not, but I've been dumped" he mumbled grumpily

"Oh, I'm sorry Phil" she whispered, her voice barely able to be heard

"Anyway, how are you going?" he asked. Then he noticed the gleaming diamond on Cindy's left hand, on the ring finger. "You got married again?" he asked, not sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

"Yes, I did" came the reply "seven months ago"

"Do I know him?" Phil asked

"No, I met him through a friend at work, there's something else too Phil, I'm pregnant"

Cindy's words hit him like a steam train, his ex-wife was married again, obviously happily and she was going to have a baby. Something he was never able to give her, and if he was honest to himself, he had always felt so guilty for it. Then here he was at a bar alone in the world with no Sam.

"That's great Cindy, I'm so pleased for you. You must be thrilled" he answered with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

Cindy looked at the face of her ex-husband, he still looked the same, still as ruggedly handsome as he had always been. But she had heard things about Phil since she had left him. That he had changed a great deal, that he was no longer the man she had married. She knew that he had another child, her ex-brother in law had rang to tell her and she wasn't shocked. But then she had never known him to look so down and forlorn before. She wondered who had broken up with him and decided to ask him, especially since she had told him all of her secrets.

"So, who dumped you then?" she asked with a caring tone in her voice

"Sam" he replied, it even hurt him to say it out loud.

"You mean Samantha Nixon, who works at Sun Hill with you?"

"The very same"

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Yeah I suppose" he said, actually glad that he had someone to talk to

"Come on then, let's go next door and get a coffee"

Phil followed Cindy out of the bar and into the street. They both went in next door and sat at a table near the window. He then began to tell Cindy everything, and for once he told her the truth. He started at the beginning even things that had happened whilst they were still married, when he hated her as the Acting DI, the trouble in the tunnels, Abi going missing, Kate and baby Alfie, the arrival of Stuart, Sam's miscarriage and the trip to Romania. Then he took a deep breath and with small voice he said "I even told her I loved her, only last night".

It was then that Cindy realised that he had changed, he had spoken about Sam with sincerity and had genuinely smiled when talking about their good times. She wondered if he had ever felt that way about her. She could see the sadness in his eyes and she knew that Phil obviously loved Sam very deeply. Even though Phil had hurt her many times in the past, even using her to get himself out of bad situations she still wanted him to be happy.

Phil looked up at Cindy, she had actually listened to him, paid attention and had even given him advice. It was so unusual to be speaking to her again and in reality if she had ever treated him the way he did her, he would seriously have run a mile in the opposite direction. But she didn't, she had stayed even though she had a new and happy life. He excused himself from the table and headed to the bathroom. He needed to control himself, he didn't need to break down in front of Cindy.

Cindy watched Phil walk quickly to the bathroom, she could tell that he was upset, perhaps even wanting to cry. She couldn't believe that this was over Samantha Nixon, Cindy was never sure of her, she had always seemed so cold and manipulative. But obviously Phil had grown to love her. Glancing down at the table, she noticed that Phil had left his phone in front of her. She picked it up and searched the phone book, and there it was the name Sam. She checked over her shoulder to see where Phil was and pressed call, it rang a few times and then Sam answered "Phil, I told you I needed time to sort myself out, I'll see you in a few weeks"

Cindy then replied "It's not Phil, it's Cindy"

"Cindy Hunter" came Sam's surprised voice

"Yes, but I'm Cindy Jennings now, we need to talk"

**Please review, what do you think?? xoxo**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all my reviewers, your reviews make my day!!!! I'm glad that you liked the first chapter and this next one is for all of you! I know that this story is a little bit strange about how Cindy would want to help, but seeing episode 460 only last Saturday (07/07/07) and the apparent end of Huxon, I couldn't bear it and this idea came to me! Enjoy!**

Sam sat up quickly, looking around her darkened living room. She was unsure of how long she had been sitting there alone in the dark, but it felt like hours. She couldn't really believe what she had done this afternoon, she had told Phil that she didn't want to be with him and she had left on leave. She had practically raced down the stairs not wanting to cry in front of Phil and she had managed to compose herself until she got home, until she remembered that the last time she was at home, Phil was with her. Now it would be unlikely that he would come and see her ever again. At the thought of this a lone tear ran down her cheek.

"Sam, are you still there?" came Cindy's voice a little more angrily than before.

"Yes, I'm here" Sam couldn't really believe that Cindy had called her, she had in some ways expected to hear from Phil tonight, which was why she answered the phone as she did, but to hear the voice of her now ex-boyfriends ex-wife, well that confused Sam even more than what Phil had said last night.

"I can't talk for long, I'm having a coffee with Phil"

"You and Phil?" Sam asked, thinking well he moved back fast, didn't he. But wait she had said her name was Jennings now, didn't she? Not that had ever stopped Phil before.

"No of course not, I saw him in the Seven Bells and we started speaking"

"Did he ask you to call me?" Sam asked, wondering if perhaps this was Phil's idea and he was listening in to the conversation.

"No, he has gone to the bathroom, he doesn't even know I'm calling, it was my idea"

"Cindy, I've had a long day, I don't understand, why would you decide to call me?" Sam was getting more confused by the minute. Her day had been bad enough without all of the relationship drama today, dealing with Stephanie Taylor the abuse victim.

"I know that we aren't close Sam"

"Stating the obvious there aren't you?" Sam replied with a hint of sarcasm

"But, Phil told me about you two, and he really is very upset"

"What do you mean, you two?"

"Do you really want me to spell it out for you Sam, you're a clever woman" She hadn't changed much, still the same cold person she always was, thought Cindy. "Phil told me about your relationship, starting when he was shot and ending just today after he told you that he loved you. He also told me about the time you spent together in Romania and many other things too"

"He told you all of that?"

"Yes, he did. I think it's a record for Phil, actually completing a whole story without omitting the real truth. When we were married I don't think anything he ever told me was true"

"That still doesn't explain why you rang me though"

"I rang Sam, because I saw the look in his eyes when he spoke about you, a look of pure happiness. I don't think I can ever recall him looking at me like that"

"But" Sam interrupted Cindy quickly, she wasn't sure if she knew how to take this. The fact that she was being told that Phil apparently loved her more than what he had ever loved his childhood sweetheart and the woman he had been married to for years made her head pound.

"Look Sam, I've got to hang up, I can see Phil coming back, but we still need to talk"

"Do we?" Sam didn't know if this was a conversation that ever needed repeating

"Yes, meet me at 32 Renfrey Way in an hour"

Then the phone went dead and all Sam could hear was the dial tone.

Cindy quickly deleted the call list in Phil's phone and placed it back on the table. Just then he returned and sat down.

"Thanks for listening Cindy, it's more than I deserve from you" he mumbled.

"You are right about that Phil, but" as she reached across to take his hand "Just because you hurt me and our marriage didn't work, it doesn't mean that I never want you to move on and be happy again. After all I have, haven't I. I can't hold a grudge forever"

"Yeah, I guess you have. I'm happy that you're going to be a mother, you will make a great one" Phil smiled.

"Thanks Phil, I've got to go now, Patrick will be wondering where I am. Look after yourself OK" and with that she stood up and began to walk away, then as she was leaving she turned and waved.

As Phil watched Cindy leave he sighed to himself, he couldn't really believe that she had been so nice to him. He was glad however that he had managed to pull himself together. He didn't need Cindy to think that he was some lovesick teenager, when in truth that was all he felt like. He looked down at his watch, it was only nine. He had no where else to go though, so he headed home. After a short drive he was there, without bothering to turn on the lights, he walked straight to his bed and flopped down on it. Hoping that sleep would come and that this day would finally be over.

Meanwhile Sam had managed to get up off her living room floor and she had looked at her watch. It said 8.50, she could still hear Cindy's voice running through her head, so much so that her head hurt or maybe that was her heart.

"Stop it Sam" she muttered to herself. She had done the right thing today, she really couldn't trust Phil, but there was a small voice telling her that maybe she could. She didn't know what to do and for Sam who had lived her life with structure and organisation this was very unusual. She didn't really want to go and see Cindy, they had never really liked each other anyway. Sam had never understood how Cindy had stayed with Phil after she discovered the truth about Madison, Phil's illegitimate daughter with a gangster's wife. But she had sounded so definite about the meeting over the phone. Sam sighed heavily, she didn't have to go to work tomorrow and she had no one to talk to here. So she headed upstairs to change, wondering what Cindy would have to tell her and although she would never admit it wondering what Phil was doing and if he was alright.

Cindy had arrived home, Patrick who was a local doctor was on night shift this week, he wouldn't be home until tomorrow morning. This gave her the perfect opportunity to talk to Sam, if she turned up. She walked into the kitchen and switched on the kettle. As it boiled she quickly changed her clothes and sat down to watch television. At the closing credits of the late night movie, she looked up at the clock, it was ten and Sam wasn't there. She had wimped out, Cindy thought and it was then that she thought she should have written down Sam's number.

Sam pulled over outside number 26, she knew that this wasn't the house and that Cindy lived further down. But she needed a moment to compose herself. She took a deep breath and telling herself that she was doing the right thing she drove down to number 32, turned off the car, and locked it behind her. As she walked towards the front door, she could feel her heart pounding. When she reached the door, she managed to place her shaking hand on the doorbell and pressed it gently. The sound rang out and Sam took a deep breath again and waited.

**What will happen?? Review and you will find out!!! Hope you liked it xoxo **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all my reviewers! Here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

Inside the house, Cindy heard the bell ring. She clicked the kettle onto boil again and then went to answer the door. She pulled it open and there was Sam, she hadn't changed much, still the usual perfect hair and that always knowing look that seemed to be standard. However Cindy noticed that perhaps she was a little nervous as her hand appeared to be shaking.

As the door opened Sam was still not sure if she was doing the right thing and then all of a sudden she was face to face with Cindy. In some ways Sam held a great deal of admiration for Cindy. Sam couldn't understand how she was able to forgive Phil time and time again but always remembered that Cindy could always give as good as she had gotten. There had been many times when Phil had told her about some fight that the two of them had gotten into and how Cindy had been the one that had won out in the end. Not many people could win a fight against Phil, he was very competitive and didn't give up easily. That was one of the things that she admired about him.

"Hi Sam, come in"

"Thanks Cindy" Sam said nervously as she followed Cindy into the lounge

"Would you like a tea or coffee? I've just boiled the kettle"

"Umm, yeah sure"

"Just take a seat I'll be in, in a minute"

Sam sat down on the couch and looked around the room. Her eyes focused in on a particular armchair as it looked so familiar. Then it hit her, Phil had exactly the same one and she had sat on his lap and watched television with him just days ago. She had always wondered why he didn't have two. She thought it just might have been a ploy so that he got her to sit on his lap but her suspicion had been proven wrong.

Cindy returned to the lounge, gave Sam her coffee and sat down in the armchair. She looked at Sam and then began to speak. But before she could say anything Sam blurted out

"Why did you want me to come here tonight, you are Phil's ex-wife and it's not like we were ever friends?"

"I'm not sure, I know that it's unusual, but when I saw Phil in that bar tonight I felt sorry for him. I always wanted him to know what it was like to feel pain because someone you loved hurt you. But when I saw him, I don't know, it doesn't make sense to me. Maybe it's the pregnancy hormones kicking in"

"You're pregnant?"

"Yes, 3 months actually, my husband Patrick must be better at that thing than Phil, well at least with me" Cindy replied sarcastically.

"That's great news Cindy, did you tell Phil?"

"Yes, I did, I think he was a bit shocked, he saw my ring and guessed that I had remarried. Anyway that's not why you are here"

"Why am I here again? You didn't answer my question before"

"You are here to talk. Everyone girl needs someone to talk to after they break up with a guy"

"Yeah, I guess" Sam replied hesitantly. She had never had many female friends, even at work she had spent most of her time hanging around with Phil and occasionally Stuart. The closest she had to a female friend was probably Jo, but Sam wasn't even sure where she was at the moment. It had been awhile since they had spoken.

"And you are also here to prove something to me and also to yourself"

"Which is?" Sam waited for the reply, what was Cindy going to say to her and did she really want to know. She wasn't sure.

"You love Phil"

"I what" Sam exclaimed, she couldn't really believe what she had heard

"You heard me Sam, you wouldn't have come here if you didn't"

"No, I don't love him Cindy, I broke up with him today. Those aren't the actions that someone does when they love someone is it"

"Not usually no, but then again you are Samantha Nixon, high and mighty queen of all. Never let anyone get close to you, because then you can never be hurt. Can you?"

"Queen of all? Where did you get that from" Sam replied angrily, Cindy really could be rude sometimes.

"It's just something Phil said about you, when you were the Acting DI and you used to drive him crazy"

"I drove him crazy, what do you think he did to me?"

"Drove you crazy in around double the amount" Cindy said with a laugh

"Yes, you are right there"

"So why did you break up with him then" Cindy thought she knew the answer, but she wanted to be sure

"I don't know"

"Sam come on of course you know, you don't do anything without thinking through all the options"

"What do you mean? You hardly know me, how can you claim to know what I would do" Sam replied, she was starting to get angry now, how dare Cindy pass judgement on her. They had only ever spent a few hours with each other in the past.

"I know enough about you, I was married to Phil remember. He did tell me things about you, and sometimes he was actually a good husband"

"What! You mean excluding the part where he fathered two children to women other than you, sold you to Ron Gregory and basically was useless to you for years"

"I know my history Sam, it doesn't need repeating and if I stayed with him for so long, what did he do to you to warrant immediate break up?"

"He told me that he loved me"

"You broke up with him for that! Phil Hunter actually showed commitment and told someone off his own back that he loved them, without being prompted?"

"Yeah I guess" replied Sam weakly

"The minute that he showed commitment and possible honesty, he got dumped? A trait that I tried my hardest to instil in him and you basically punished him for it?" Cindy couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How silly are you Sam, you're a sergeant, shouldn't you be smarter than that? You really are a cold and selfish women aren't you?"

**What will Sam say next? The only way to find out is to review!!! xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's another chapter for you all! I have reverted Cindy a little! Please let me know what you think!**

"How dare you say that to me! You invite me to your house to insult me. I don't have to take this from anyone, especially you. You really want to know why I broke up with Phil, because I couldn't stand the thought of him breaking my heart. Because I don't think I could handle what would happen if he did to me what he did to you. I couldn't stand living a life without him in it" Sam yelled loudly, and then she stopped suddenly. What had she just said, had she just admitted that she was actually scared of taking a chance in her life. Sam couldn't remember the last time that she had been scared of taking chances, being scared she could remember well, the time that she had spent in that tunnel, the drive by shooting in Romania and the set up by the apparent caring Irina and who had been there with her, who had she shared the most frightening moments of her life, it was Phil.

"What have I done" Sam whispered

"Made a mistake, I think" Cindy replied with a blunt voice

"I have, haven't I" it was then that the day's events truly sunk in and the hard shell that Sam always showed the outside world crumbled. A single tear ran down her cheek and then another and another followed, until she was sobbing.

Cindy looked over at Sam, she couldn't really believe what she had just said and even more unusual she could actually see that Sam had feelings. Of course Cindy knew deep down that Sam would have feelings, after all she was a human being, but to see her collapsed in a heap on the couch sobbing about Phil well that just proved that Cindy had done the right thing. Cindy stood up and moved to the couch next to Sam, she placed her hand on Sam's shoulder, she was shaking back and forwards. Cindy patted her, trying to calm her down, but it was no use.

"What are you going to do?" Cindy asked quietly

"I have no idea" Sam spluttered in between tears

"Of course you have an idea, you always have ideas" Cindy replied, trying to be patient. But in reality Sam was really testing her patience. Cindy couldn't really believe how dense she was being. It was then that Cindy decided that she needed to revert to her former self, the domineering woman who screamed to get people to do what she wanted. She was sure that Phil would have told Sam about their fights during their 13 year marriage.

"You need to tell him how you feel" Cindy said firmly and directly

"I need to what? How do I know that I can trust him?"

"How do you know that you can trust anyone? How does Phil know that he can trust you?"

"What do you mean? I've never done anything to warrant him to distrust me?"

"I have two words for you Samantha, Stuart Turner"

"What does he have to do with anything?" Sam had stopped crying by now and had managed to control herself. "How do you know about him?"

"I told you that I spoke to Phil and that he told me things, and Stuart was mentioned on numerous occasions. Did you ever think about what it was like for Phil when you moved a man into your house that you hardly knew and having to listen to him go on and on about you?"

"Umm maybe a little like what it was when I found out that he got a sex addict pregnant" Sam yelled at Cindy

"But were you together then? No you weren't and have you ever actually told him how you felt? Ever? No, didn't think so"

"That's not exactly true, I kissed him first in Romania, did he tell you that?"

"Yes, he did. But what have you done since then? Nothing, absolutely nothing" Cindy wasn't holding back any longer. She had, had enough of being the caring and supportive face from the past. She still didn't even know why she had bothered.

"I don't have to take this from you Cindy, I'm leaving"

"That's right Sam, leave when the going gets tough and the truth might actually come out"

"Oooh" Sam grumbled. She stood up grabbed her bag and headed for the door. She opened it and then slammed it shut. She was absolutely fuming how could Cindy speak to her like that. She stormed out to her car and got in. She never should have bothered to come to speak to Cindy, really what was she thinking.

But what had she just admitted to herself and to Cindy, that she couldn't imagine a life without Phil in it. Surely that meant something didn't it. Why had she run away though? She knew Phil, she had known him for years, she had shared some of her most difficult moments with him and he had never really abandoned her. She could still see his face when she had told him she was pregnant to Stuart and how concerned he was for her. She could close her eyes and see his face, and feel his hands holding hers tightly when they thought that their lives were over. She was going to tell him something then, those were the last words on earth that she was going to say and suddenly Sam understood what Cindy was trying to say to her. She was scared of being hurt as she had been hurt in the past. So much so that her fears had stopped her from living. She suddenly felt the need to speak to Cindy again and she ran up the path, opened the door and ran to find Cindy.

Cindy had watched Sam go, that was a waste of time she had though. There is no point in trying to do a good deed anymore. Let them sort themselves out Cindy decided. She wasn't going to bother again. She began to clean the living room, it was late and time to go to bed. Then she heard the door open, maybe it was Patrick back early. Sometimes if it was quiet at St Hugh's he was allowed to leave early. Cindy out of the corner of her eye saw a flash of blonde hair, she picked up a fry pan and held it next to her head. If there was one thing that Cindy could do, it was defend herself.

"Cindy" came Sam's voice

"Oh, its you. What are you doing back here?" Cindy replied with a relieved voice

"I came back to say that you were right about me, I do need to tell Phil how I feel, why are you holding a fry pan?" Sam asked quickly

"No reason, just thought that you might have been a burglar, usually guests knock on the door before they barge in" Cindy snapped

"Oh, I didn't think of that, not really acting like a police officer am I?" Sam asked with a grin

"No your not, anyway what are you still doing here? Don't you have something to tell someone? And its not me that needs to be told, is it?"

"No I guess not, I just wanted to say thanks, your methods may have been a little wild, but I wouldn't expect anything less from you, would I?"

"That's just who I am. Good luck Sam. Keep him in line ok? I'm sure that you will. You always could at work when I was married to him. You used to ring and he would do whatever it was you told him. I was always in awe of that"

"Thanks again Cindy, good luck with the baby. I'll let you know what happens"

Sam turned and walked out of the house and headed back towards her car. It was midnight, she had been at Cindy's for nearly two hours. She got into the car and put her keys in the ignition. Now what was she to do, if she didn't tell Phil tonight then she never would. She flicked her rear vision mirror down and took a good long look at herself, she was horrified with what she saw. She pulled away from the kerb and headed towards her house, she would go inside and get changed and then go to Phil's or would she?

**Will Sam go and see Phil?? Find out if you review!!! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is the update! Let me know what you think! I think that this is the last chapter! Please help me! Lol!**

Phil lay awake, he glanced over at the clock, 11.50pm. He hadn't got to sleep at all since he arrived home. He had been kidding himself that he actually would just be able to forget today. "As if" he muttered to himself. Every time he had gotten close to sleep something had reminded him of Sam or of the fact that she had gone on leave and that she wouldn't be back for weeks. It was then that he remembered that he was Phil Hunter, he wasn't some one who gave up easily. Who just let life breeze past him without changing it. But what had he done today, he had let the woman he loved walk out of his life and then gone to the pub. He should have fought for her, pleaded his case. It was then that Phil realised that there was a reason he had left his suit on tonight. He stood up and headed out the front door. He climbed into his car and headed for Sam's, he was going to make her listen, even if he had to throw tiny pebbles at her bedroom window all night. It wasn't a long drive and as he pulled up outside her house he noticed that her car wasn't there. Where was she, he thought. Hoping that she hadn't left on holidays already he decided to wait.

As Sam drove home many thoughts kept rushing through her head. The doubts were beginning to creep in but amazingly she managed to push them out again. As she turned into her street she saw a familiar car parked outside her house. It was Phil, her hands gripped the steering wheel tightly as they began to shake rapidly. What was he doing here? She pulled her car in behind his and took some deep breaths. She picked up her bag and got out of the car. She tried to avoid eye contact with him, but it was useless. He had noticed her and was walking straight towards her.

"Hi" Phil said, as if it was normal for him to be outside her house after midnight

"Hi Phil" Sam replied, as a little voice in her head thought why is he here?

"I need to talk to you" they both said at once. Then realising what they both had done they giggled to each other.

"Where have you been?" Phil asked, wondering if he was actually still allowed to ask this question

"It doesn't matter Phil, you probably wouldn't believe me anyway"

"You haven't been to see Stuart have you?" Phil asked with a worrying look

"No, don't be stupid, that was a mistake never worth repeating. Anyway why are you here?"

"Sam, I'm here because you can't leave our relationship like this. I told you that I love you and I shouldn't have, if I could take it back and just say nothing then I would" Phil tried to explain

"No, don't you dare take that back, the thing is Phil, when you said I love you, what I should have said is" Sam said quickly. Then she decided it was now or never and never wasn't an option anymore.

"I love you too" she whispered, she wasn't even sure if he had heard her

"You do" Phil exclaimed happily

"Yes, I do. But there is one condition I have to be able to trust you. If you hurt me I will never speak to you again and I will make you have all of the donkey jobs at work" she added with a laugh

"Sounds fair to me" Phil smiled, he hated donkey work. He could leave that to Stuey Boy any day.

It was then that Sam shivered and she realised that she was still standing out in the street, she glanced at Phil seductively and said "Do you want to come in?"

"Sure I do, but one question first ok?"

"I suppose, as long as it's not rude" Sam replied with a slight mocking tone

"Where were you tonight?"

"32 Renfrey Way" Sam replied hoping that he would recognise the address

"Cindy's" he said with a confused look on his face

"Yes, Phil your ex-wife rang me, when you were in the bathroom and told me to come and see her. So I did"

"What happened?"

"Well there was some yelling and some name calling and almost an incident with a fry pan"

"A fry pan?"

"Don't worry, it would confuse you too much. The important thing is that she made me realise that I was hiding away from my feelings and doing that is wrong"

"Good old Cindy then"

Sam smiled at Phil and he instantly flashed one of his heart-warming smiles at her. She kissed him passionately on his mouth and he returned the kiss. She had made the right decision. She took hold of his hand and led him into her house not stopping until they had reached her bedroom.

The next morning they awoke, still wrapped in each others arms. Phil looked down at Sam who was asleep on his chest, he brushed the hair back from her eyes and kissed her gently on the forehead twice. It really was so **unexpected** that Cindy would have helped him to get here.

"I love you, my darling Sam" he whispered

"I love you too Phil, forever and always" she replied


End file.
